Dolls
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Naquela noite, as estrelas estavam com um brilho melancólico. É como a tristeza de algo estar tão longe que não se pode alcançar. Mas, mesmo com seu brilho fraco, elas continuam ali, a brilhar. NejiHina


Naruto não me pertence (óbvio).

"Naquela noite, as estrelas estavam com um brilho melancólico. É como a tristeza de algo estar tão longe que não se pode alcançar. Mas, mesmo com seu brilho fraco, elas continuam ali, a brilhar." [NejiHina]

"_Lost a day, lost a love..."_

**Dolls**

Naquela noite, a herdeira da família Hyuuga demorou a chegar. Não que alguém da família principal se importasse muito. A irmã, Hanabi, estava na casa de uma colega, pois dormiria por lá. Hiashi não ligava para a primogênita e não fazia questão de esconder isto. O único que ligava era Hyuuga Neji, primo da garota de cabelos índigo. Quando ela chegou, ele estava na área de treinamento e não precisou olhar para saber quem passava por lá, mesmo que os passos fossem silenciosos, como se quisesse passar despercebida. Imediatamente o rapaz parou de executar os movimentos do jyuuken e chamou a menina sem se virar na direção que ela estava.

- Hinata-sama? Sei que está aí.

- B-boa noite, Neji-niisan.

A menina fez uma reverência e ia se retirar, mas o rapaz se sentou enquanto enxugava o suor com uma toalha.

- Sente-se.

Hinata não podia negar quando Neji pedia, mesmo que mais parecesse uma ordem. E mesmo de costas, ou com os longos fios cobrindo a face, ela sabia que ele sabia que havia algo de errado. Era incrível como Neji sempre sabia! A mais nova se sentou ao lado dele, de cabeça baixa, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Ele não se importava mais de era ou não seu _dever_ proteger a prima. Ele estava preocupado genuinamente com Hinata, mesmo que procurasse esconder.

Desde que aquele inverno começou, a Hyuuga parecia profundamente triste com algo, o que despertou, além da curiosidade, a preocupação do jovem da Bouke. Alguns minutos em silêncio foram o suficiente para deixar Hinata batendo os indicadores nervosamente. Ela queria sair logo dali, para se trancar no quarto e se jogar na cama após um banho relaxante. Estava cansada.

- A-aconteceu algo, Neji-niisan?

- Eu que deveria perguntar isto.

Rápido, direto e cortante. Bem ao estilo Neji. Hinata sorriu forçadamente. Um sorriso que era para parecer feliz, mas que demonstrou tristeza. Um sorriso desesperado, de quem quer ajuda, mas não consegue pedir. Um sorriso de quem quer parecer forte.

- Não aconteceu nada, de verdade! Agora, se me der licença...

Tentou levantar, mas o gênio não deixou. Segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de levantar. Não usava muita força, pois não queria machucá-la. Apenas o suficiente para mantê-la ali. Aos poucos, a pequena resistência que Hinata oferecia cedeu e esta voltou a posição de antes, se resignando a ficar quieta, com as mãos sobre os joelhos e os ombros levemente erguidos, utilizando-se novamente dos cabelos longos para ocultar-lhe a face.

- E então?

- A... A... A S-sakura-chan... Ela... Nar-

Nesse momento, foi como se desabasse. Entre _ver _e _admitir_ existia um grande caminho, que a dona dos olhos perolados demorou a percorrer. Sakura começara a reconhecer Naruto, ver que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e, apesar de tudo, foi como se não existisse. Sem aviso, os olhos que carregavam o Byakugan ficaram marejados e grossas lágrimas começaram a escapar deles, impedindo a visão da kunoichi. Mas ela não queria ver, não queria sentir! A única coisa que pensava era sumir dali e, em uma tentativa de fazê-lo, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos delicadas para uma ninja.

Neji também sentia várias coisas. Raiva de Naruto por fazer alguém tão gentil quanto Hinata chorar, de Sakura por ignorar seus sentimentos e de si mesmo, por não dar o conforto que ela merecia. Queria resolver imediatamente o problema, mas não podia. Apesar de frágil, Hinata tentava ao máximo evitar as lágrimas na frente das pessoas, por não querer incomodar ninguém. Isso o frustrava. Queria ajudá-la o máximo possível.

O choro, anteriormente silencioso, como se assim parecesse que não estava chorando, se tornou alto e os soluços vieram à tona, apesar da garota tentar conter. Ela se sentia patética. Fraca, inútil. Tinha prometido que não ia chorar que ia ser forte, mas agora estava agindo como uma criança que se perdeu da mãe em meio a uma multidão. Como sempre, só incomodava. Estava fazendo Neji a consolar, quando ele poderia estar fazendo algo de útil.

Ela só não imaginava que, se ele soubesse desses pensamentos, ficaria magoado. O jounin, poderia, sim, estar treinando ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas escolhera ficar lá, com os braços fortes em volta da mulher e fazendo uma sutil carícia nos cabelos dela. Ele não ligava se sua blusa estava sendo molhada pelas lágrimas dela. Não dela. Mas preferia que ela sorrisse.

Hinata chorava por muitas coisas, as quais guardava há muito dentro de si. O amor não correspondido, a indiferença e desprezo do pai e o próprio sentimento de pena que tinha para consigo mesma. Todos, todos tinham pena dela. Ela não confiava ninguém – nem em si mesma! A única exceção é Neji, que começou a direcionar uma atenção especial a ela. Não ligava se fosse ordem do pai. Sentia amor vindo das atitudes do primo. Ele podia deixar a garota mimada da família principal chorar sozinha, mas não. Ele estava lá, como sempre esteve. Ele não ligava se ela era patética, boba, fraca ou inútil ou tudo junto. Ele era uma fortaleza. Uma fortaleza construída para si. Ele sempre a protegeu. Sempre esteve lá. Sempre, sempre, _sempre_. E Hinata se agarrou àquilo. Quando o céu cai e a terra que você pisa desaparece, você se agarra a qualquer ponta de esperança. A garota enxugou o rosto nas mangas da blusa comprida, mesmo que as lágrimas teimassem em se formar. Levantou a face e encarou os olhos do mais velho pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Eu quero esquecer o Naruto-kun, Neji...

Falou baixo, mas segura de si. Neji, obedecendo ao pedido, por não agüentar vê-la triste e querer fazê-la feliz, encostou os lábios nos dela, carinhosamente. Há muito queria sentir o gosto da boca da herdeira da Souke, mesmo que naquele momento fosse um beijo triste. As bocas se entreabriram e as línguas se encontraram lentamente, num contato tímido, que logo foi quebrado. Hinata caiu em si e, assustada, se afastou com as mãos sobre os lábios.

- D-desculpe! E-eu não pensei...

- Não pense, Hinata-sama.

- M-mas é como se tivesse te usando. – abaixou o olhar.

- Eu não ligo. Só quero que fique bem.

- Desculpe por atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha.

- É que... Eu não aguentei ter meus sentimentos ignorados.

- Ninguém agüentaria. Por isso, você pode me usar.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir a face, deixando-a mais avermelhada. Neji olhou para o alto.

- Olhe. – Hinata fez o mesmo – Quando se sentir triste, olhe para o céu, Hinata-sama. É como se todos os problemas fossem pequenos.

- Para mim... É diferente. Para mim, o céu é triste e vazio, principalmente o céu azul. Algo que nunca poderemos alcançar – levantou uma das mãos, fechando-a, como se assim pudesse tocar a imensidão acima de sua cabeça, alcançar o inalcançável – Mas eu gosto de estrelas. Elas me lembram você.

Sim. Naruto era como o céu azul: inalcançável. Por isso Hinata preferia a noite.

- As estrelas... – continuou – Querem sempre brilhar. Alcançam qualquer ponto no universo. Eu... Queria ter uma estrela.

Ela sorriu fracamente, mas de forma espontânea. O shinobi ficou surpreso, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Então, eu me tornarei uma para você, Hinata-sama.

A garota riu e ele teve certeza que ela ficava melhor sorrindo.

- Neji...

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê, Hinata-sama.

Dessa vez, os lábios se tocaram novamente, mas sem o gosto de tristeza. Era apenas como se fosse uma felicidade que começara a desabrochar, como uma flor antecipada da primavera.

- Neji?

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

- Não precisa usar o "sama".

É, realmente Hinata combinava mais com a primavera.

**Fim**

Título nada a ver com a fic, mas é o nome de uma música que algumas partes encaixam direitinho no contexto. :x Inclusive a frase do início é dela... /hm Apesar de que a Hinata é mesmo como uma bonequinha frágil (anh?). Ok, me ignorem. Foi montada numa noite em que não consegui dormir direito, então... me deem um desconto. '-' E não sou boa com NejiHina, fato... E_E Mas vocês não acharam sacanagem o Kishimoto simplesmente esquecer dela após ela se declarar? u.u Eu achei!

Escrita a toa, mas seria bom que quem lesse, deixasse uma review se manifestando, mesmo que seja me xingando. :x

Beijos :*


End file.
